


Dave x Trans! Reader

by reciprocornous_Reincarnated



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, dave x reader, dave's a little ooc, deal with it', fem to male trans reader, sorry i dont really know how to write trans characters oof, you cross dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reciprocornous_Reincarnated/pseuds/reciprocornous_Reincarnated
Summary: In this the reader was born female but transitioned to a male. You're caught dressing up in skirts and more "girly" clothes without your binder, at 2 am. (Also the exact time i wrote this)





	Dave x Trans! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate any feedback i could get, but this is my first story so its gonna suck ass.

Y/N POV  
You looked at yourself in the mirror. You had taken your binder off as it was now nighttime, and decided to change into more feminine clothing. Being a trans male, you weren’t super into “girly” things, but every now and then you loved to dress up. Of course, this secret was as well kept as was the fact that you were trans; so, very well hidden. 

Your closest friends were Dave, Karkat, and Eridan, and you didn’t want to lose them over some silly thing like transphobia or homophobia. So you kept everything to yourself, only letting one very close person to you know anything; Jade.

She’d been your best friend since you were 10 and surfing the internet for something to do. You trusted her, and she trusted you. When you spoke of your desires to go trans, she whole-heartedly supported you. She was, however, the only one that knew. 

And now here you were, looking back at your reflection in the mirror wearing the clothing you had stored underneath your bed for fear of people finding it. You had a variety of clothing there, all of which you would never wear in front of anyone but Jade.

At the current time, you were wearing a dark green short sleeved shirt tucked into a black skirt which ended right above your knees, and white stockings. You’d had those socks for a while, so the used-to-be-thigh-highs now only reached your knees, a bit below where the wavy skirt ended. 

Smiling at yourself, you twirled around slowly, causing the skirt to gently billow out up to your mid thighs. You didn’t mind dressing up every now and then, and it was like a comfort to you. After the game ended, you didn’t have much to remind you of your now destroyed home, this cross-dressing habit being one of the few you had left.

Home… Your smile faltered as you thought back on what life was like before you had agreed to play the SBURB Beta. Maybe if you hadn’t, none of this would have happened. Maybe if you warned the others of the dangers, then you’d still be on Earth, listening to Dave’s shitty raps or watching Con Air with John for the 27th time. Of course, there was no way for you to have known how awful the game turned out to be, and how much destruction it would end up causing.

You were so caught up in your thoughts of what could have been that you didn’t even notice the door open, or the person that walked in, or that the person was staring intently at you, their look of shock hidden behind mirrored aviators. When someone cleared their throat, you spun around quickly to see who had walked in, praying that it was only Jade.

Of course it wasn’t.

It was Dave Strider, THE Dave Strider, your best friend of 6 years, was standing in the doorway. Your breath hitched in your throat as he closed the door. “U-uh.. I-i’m not (Y/N)..?” You stuttered out, effortlessly trying to make up some excuse to get you out of this situation. Your worry and fear was evident on your face, unlike his, which was blank of any emotion other than his mouth slightly agape. 

“I’m not buying that, (Y/N)…” He said. He wasn’t glaring, nor was he speaking harshly, but his words sent you into overdrive. You felt tears stinging the back of your eyes as you tried desperately to hold them back. “I-im s-sorry..” You managed to choke out, trying to compose yourself but failing as the tears start to cascade down your face. You see his face contort into one you hope is of confusion and not anger before you cover your own face with your hands. 

“Woah dude you okay?” He says as he strides towards you. You take a step back, keeping your hand locked over your face. He gently grabs your wrists and pries them away from your face to see your tear-streaked cheeks and bloodshot eyes, and that’s all it takes for him to envelop you in a hug. You were shocked at first, but after a moment you hugged back and buried your face in his shoulder. He rubbed your back comfortingly before speaking.

“Why’re you crying?” He asked, concern laced into his normally blank tone. He continued to rub your back as you mustered, “I-i thought you would h-hate m-me..” He hugged you tighter. “Hell no! I actually think it’s pretty brave of you considering all the.. trans hate. Just to clarify, you are trans, right?” You nodded. He pulled back and showed you a rare smile, “And you look great, (Y/N), don’t be ashamed or embarrassed.” Upon hearing that, your face flushed a light (b/c). He wore his famous Strider smirk when he saw your blush, and you weakly glared at him. 

“Shut up..” You mumbled. “Make me.” He said in response. You stuck your tongue out at him, “I dont make trash, I burn it.” He placed a hand over his chest in a dramatic way and his jaw dropped. “I was only trying to pay you a compliment!” You giggled at his antics, and said, “Well I’m rich in those, as you well know.” He smirked, “Getting cocky, eh?” 

You were about to respond when you noticed a sudden change in his attitude. His smirk dropped and his face went blank again, and he looked nervous from what you could tell. He sighed and said, “Okay (Y/N), listen.” You nodded and looked (up/down/over) at him. “What is it?” “...willyougooutwithme?" He said in a rush, and you couldnt catch anything that he said. 

“….Pardon?” “Will. You. Go. Out. With me?” He started fidgeting with his fingers and you could tell the nerves we’re getting to him. You hesitantly nodded, “O-okay…Okay! Yeah!” His gaze snapped up from his feet to your face. “Seriously?” He asked in disbelief. “Well, yeah!” He let out a big breath of air and started talking faster than Kankri when he got triggered. 

“Okay that’s awesome I honestly thought you’d say no I mean I’m kinda a huge douche and Karkat told me so and so did Eridan and he’s like, King of the Douches and I kinda suck and generally and your so awesome and pretty and perfect and I jus-“ You out him off with a kiss to the cheek, making his face erupt in flames. You pulled back, and your face fell into one of uncertainty as you turned your gaze to him.

"You.. You arent disgusted by me?" He shook his head, "Hell fucking NO, why would i be?" "Well... i just thought.." You muttered, not quite sure why you had thought that to begin with. You just wanted to be sure, you supposed.. "Well your thinking is another kind of fucked up if you think i could ever be disgusted by you. Heh.. If anything you should be disgusted by me..." 

"What?! Never ever ever ever ever EVER would i be disgusted by you!" He shook his head, "You would think that but... oh fuck, i'll just show you." He removed his shades and revealed his bright ruby red eyes. You were stunned. You had been raised in a very strictly religious family of (religion), but you still thought his eyes were beautiful. And now you could see just how much those shades really covered. His emotions were out in the air now that you could clearly see the fear and confliction in his eyes.

"Fuck, Im sorry. You can run away screaming or stake me or whatever the hell, i wouldnt blame you." He moved to put his shades back on, but you grabbed his wrist and stopped him. You stepped a bit closer to him and let his arm drop to his side. You leaned in, trying to block out any fear you might have, and kissed him gently. His arms went around your waist almost instantly as he pulled you closer, keeping one hand on your lower back and the other behind your head, playing with your (h/c) hair.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but not long enough at the same time. As you pulled away for breath (fuck you John), you caught sight of a red blush dusting his cheeks. You were sure you looked the same. After catching your breath, you kissed his cheek and grabbed his wrist, pulling him onto the bed with you. "Well you sure are moving quick." He smirked at you as your face was reignited in blush. "Shut up, i'm just going to bed!" 

He laughed and put his shades on your computer desk. He then layed back down and pulled you into his chest. You smiled and pulled the blanket over you two as he buried his face in your hair. As you lay awake and listened to his steady heartbeat, you heard his faint snoring, signaling that he was finally asleep.

"Night, dork."

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM DONE
> 
> So this took a good hour or two but its not like i had anything better to do, it was 2 in the hecking morning.


End file.
